Gangrel
The Gangrel are wanderers, rarely staying in one place for any length of time. In this, they differ greatly from most Kindred, who tend to find a haven and cling to it. There are no established leaders of the clan; on the whole, Gangrel are unconcerned with such things. Withdrawn, quiet and solemn, they certainly keep their cards close to their chests. This is a clan of survivors - vampires capable of making it on their own. They do not despise civilization or the society of other Kindred - they simply do not require it. They are known for their lack of concern when crossing the lands of the Lupines (werewolves), for it is said they have friends among the shapechangers. The Gangrel are themselves very capable shapeshifters, which may explain their ability to cross the wild areas unmolested. There are no reports of them being able to transform into anything other than wolves and bats, but there are old tales of Gangrel elders who could achieve a mist form. Perhaps because of this Protean Discipline, their features often resemble those of animals; indeed, some of the oldest Gangrel barely resemble human beings anymore. The Gangrel are closely affiliated with the Gypsies; in fact, if the stories are to be believed, the Gypsies are the mortal descendants of the Antediluvian who founded the Gangrel line. They are under his protection, and any Kindred who harms or Embraces one of them will answer to him. Regardless of whether this is true or not, Kindred are loath to harm Gypsies. Members of the Gangrel clan are expected, through long-standing tradition, to aid the Gypsies whenever necessary. It has been known for Gangrel to be aided by the Gypsies as well. Certain Gangrel have adopted much from the Gypsy culture, including mannerisms, linguistic elements, and even dress. Nickname -''' Outlanders 'Appearance -' The members of this clan often have animalistic features, especially if they have the Protean Discipline. They are usually quite rustic in dress and mannerisms. 'Haven -' Gangrel are nomadic by nature and almost never create permanent dwellings. Though they may live within a single city, they will usually not create havens for themselves, but will instead sleep in a different place each day. They are often found in parks, zoos or semi-wooded areas in the city. Most of them are able to meld with the earth and do so each dawn to escape the sun. 'Background -' Gangrel always pick their progeny very carefully, seeking those who are survivors. However, once they Embrace these mortals, they abandon them, leaving the childer to make their own way in the world. Though sires may watch from a distance, they almost never interfere. When the time is right, they present themselves to their fledglings and teach them the ways of the clan. 'Character Creation -' Gangrel often have drifter or Working Joe concepts. Their Natures and Demeanors tend to be quite similar. Physical Attributes are primary, as are Talent Abilities. Normal Background Traits are Allies (the Gypsies) and Mentor (their sires). 'Clan Disciplines -' Animalism, Fortitude, Protean 'Weaknesses -' Gangrel become increasingly animal-like each time they frenzy - the player of a Gangrel character must pick a new animal feature each and every time the character does so. As Gangrel age, they increasingly resemble that which they truly are - the Beast. These features tend to negatively affect the character's social skills. For every five animal features gained, the player must lower one of the character's Social Attributes by one. 'Organization -' The Gangrel do not really consider themselves a clan. They almost never have clan meetings and rarely attend Camarilla councils. However, they do tend to enjoy each other's company more than that of other Kindred and can often be found together. '''Example of a Gangrel Mentality "The city is not our home. It is simply the only place where we are allowed to exist for long. Our people have become ill and deranged because we have lived in this purgatory so long and have grown dependent on the tainted blood of the mortals."